A New Beginning
by UniversalForce13
Summary: Amy is having a boring work day. One door being banged open later, she's helping to save someone... While fighting powerful enemies. It's rated T because I'm nervous and have never written a story before. It says Amy and Ian, but there will be (if I can do it) the whole family. Set in Vespers book, but the hostages are saved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The slow boring work day...Or not?

Amy sighed. Today, work seemed slow, and, she hated to admit it but, she was bored. She tried reading, but she couldn't focus on the words, no matter how hard she tried. She rose, and was just about to walk up the stairs when the door burst open, revealing Natalie. "Oh hey." Amy said, and turned back to the stairs. Then she did a double take. Natalie's face was streaked with tears, and when Amy gave her a once-over, she realized that Natalie was dragging something with her. She saw with horror that it was a person. A very familiar person. "What.. What happened?!"

**A.N: First story ever! I've read a lot of stories on here, but I have NEVER written one. Now, this is just an opening sorta thing, just for y'all to see if you like it or not. If I get good reviews, I'll update. If no reviews... well x makes cutting motion at neck x Bye bye story! So... Read and Review I suppose! By the way, Candysweetstories, this is going out to you. You asked if I could write romance... Well, I'm sure gonna try!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So, obviously I got reviews or else I wouldn't be here! Thanks for all the awesome feedback everyone! Virtual cookies, YAY! :D And I know it was short, but I just wanted to see if y'all would like my start, it was just a little taste, so to speak. I'm currently on "vacation", but while try and update anyways, just for you guys! **

Chapter 2: Natalie's Story

Amy's P.O.V (**might switch, not sure yet**)

Dropping to my knees at Natalie's side, I grabbed the feet of Dan, who was bleeding and unconscious. We carried him to the couch, Natalie barely able to carry him from shock and tears. I held his hand tight, my vision blurry, cheeks wet. Natalie sat silent on the chair in the corner, holding her knees up to her chest. I wiped my eyes, and turned to Natalie. "Ok, I know it's going to be hard, but you need to tell me what happened." She nodded mutely. "Well… I was coming back from my shopping, taking in the scenery. I had just pulled up when I noticed…" She swallowed. "Him. He was lying on the ground, a man standing over him. I shouted, trying to scare him off. It worked I guess. But when I got to Dan I thought… I thought he was d-dead. There was a V carved into his arm, and I knew. It was them." She slipped to a whisper. Amy dropped her hand from Dan's, and put it into Natalie's, squeezing it tight. "Thank you." Amy said, and then rising, she ran to get Nellie and the rest of the gang.

X AWESOME PAGE BREAK! OH SNAP! X

"Look, I am NOT a doctor!" Nellie shouted, trying to be heard over the noise of everyone trying to come up with solutions for Dan. "But I do know this. Whatever happened wasn't an accident, and he needs a hospital, not a bunch of crazy Cahills!" Everyone murmured protests, but no one said anything that would be seen as a disagreement. Nellie could be quite scary, with her piercings and colored hair. Amy decided to take advantage of the silence, and told everyone to disperse, and that since she was Dan's sister, and Nellie their au pair, they would take him to the hospital, and that was final. Everyone left slowly, all trying to get a glimpse of Dan. Ian passed by Amy (very close, it seemed to her), and said "I'm very sorry, Amy." Amy gave him a look, but didn't say anything. "Let's go, kiddo. We gotta get this kid to the hospital, stat." Amy looked at Dan, beat up and defeated looking. She just couldn't understand why someone would do anything like this, especially to a kid like Dan. He was harmless, heck; he believed he was a ninja for God's sake! Amy shook her head, trying to clear these thoughts. Dan would be alright. He had to be.

"All he needs is a night in the hospital, just for us to check up on him every now and again. Nothing looks serious, no broken bones or sprains. But this V is very curious…" The doctor was nosy, but Amy didn't mind right now. Dan was going to be ok, and that was all that mattered. Driving back to the house, Amy stared out the window, gazing blankly into the distance. All she could think about was why the Vespers had attacked Dan. It was obvious that they wanted to provoke fear into Amy, and she hated to admit that it was working. But she knew that she wasn't going to let her family down, not now, not ever. Then she remembered. Dan is the only one who knows the whole serum recipe. She tried not to dwell on the clue hunt, as it brought mostly only bad memories. But this was important. If the Vespers got to Dan…They would have her only family, access to the serum, and worse still, world domination. She could not let them get that serum recipe. And she would do anything , ANYTHING, to keep it out of their hands.

When Amy got home, she plopped down on the couch, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep at least a little. "Love?" A voice said. Opening her eyes, she saw Ian standing there. "Oh hey, Ian." She said, too tired to wave away the nickname Ian had assigned her. "May I join you?" He asked. She gave him a funny look. "Of course." She wondered why he was even asking. This was a free country after all. "So is Daniel- Er , Dan, going to be ok?" Closing her eyes again, she replied, "Yes, I think so." He sighed. "Good." Then they lapsed into silence. "Amy?" He said, breaking the silence, which Amy was just about to use to fall asleep. "Mmmm?" She said, not even bothering to use words. "Do you think the Vespers will come back for the hostages?" She looked over at him. "I honestly don't know Ian. But I do know this. If they do, I will make sure that they will not touch them. I will do anything in my power to keep them away, no matter what the cost. I'm tired of living in fear of them. They won't harm anymore of my family. Never again." He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Amy." He left after that, leaving Amy to her thoughts and the silence of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thank you people for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the length and everything, as I worked hard to make it longer. I realized that I've been missing something, the disclaimer! As much as I wish I owned The 39 Clues, I don't :( Well, now that the sad part is over, on to the story! Actually, one thing before that. This story is set in winter break, just because I felt like it should be.**

Chapter 3: Dan's Return

Dan's P.O.V:

When I woke up from whatever weird sleep I was in, I saw white walls and an Amy. "Oh hey.." My voice sounded tired and weary. "Dan! You're awake!" And then she hugged me real tight. "Ouch!" I felt a pain in my head. She quickly pulled away. "Sorry, sorry! So uh, how ya feeling?" I put a hand on my head. "I feel like my head got smashed with a hammer. And my arm feels like it got carved like a Thanksgiving turkey." Amy cracked a small smile. "Well yea… you kind of got attacked by well… Vespers." I took my hand off my head. "Whoa, really? I didn't even get a chance to use my ninja powers!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Look, the important thing is, they didn't hurt you too bad, or get information on the serum." I nodded. "Yea, me dying would have sucked." She rolled her eyes again. "Come on, the doctor said you can come go home." It was Dan's turn to roll his eyes. "Nah, I think I'll stay here. There are Cobras at our house." Amy grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Just come on!"

**(I decided the only p.o.v's that will happen are Amy and Dan's, unless the family splits and the other side is important.) **Amy's P.O.V:

Although I thought Nellie, Hamilton and I were the only ones who actually LIKED Dan, everyone was waiting for us back home. Natalie didn't seem too excited, but I saw her glance every once and awhile at him. I figured she wanted him to get down on his knees and say thanks for finding him, but hopefully she knew as well as I did that that was never going to happen. I went up to my room and grabbed a jacket so I could take a walk outside. It was cold, cold enough for snow. Though Amy doubted that would happen. Amy loved winter, the frost and the gray skies. She was just about to head out to the field next to the mansion when she spotted something moving along the trees. "Hello?" She asked, her voice ringing out in the open space. The figure turned, and Amy recognized them instantly. "Dad?"

Amy ran into the mansion, breathless. "Guys!" She called out, hoping everyone could hear her. She heard thuds as her family came running downstairs. "You rang?" Natalie said, looking bored and uninterested as usual. "I think I just saw my dad." Amy said, getting straight to the point. She was met with a chorus of different faces, mostly surprise and doubt. "Uh, Amy, not meaning to rain on your parade, but… your dad is dead." Hamilton said, looking a little uncomfortable. "No, I swear, I just saw him! He was out in the garden, walking amongst the trees. Maybe he's still there, let's go look!" Everyone looked at each other warily, but walked outside as to humor Amy. Leading them to where she had her walk, she pointed to where she saw Arthur. "Look, I'm telling you-" She broke off, staring at the empty space. Sinead walked up next to her. "Come on Ames. I think you've been out in the cold too long." Amy let herself be dragged away, her face falling. Walking back to the house, she caught up with Ian. "You believe me right?" She asked him, hoping at least someone did. Ian looked at her for a minute. " I'm not sure. I don't really know what to believe." Upon seeing her face, he added a hasty sorry. She blinked back tears. "Yea, thanks Ian. I look like a total nutcase, but I'm telling you, I saw him! Why would I lie about this?" Ian looked extremely disturbed. "Amy, I know you don't lie, and I want to believe you. But the facts say Arthur is dead, and they even found his body in the fire." Something in Amy snapped. "Yea, the fire YOUR mother caused! He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for you and your stupid mother! Everyone would believe me, and he wouldn't have had any reason to leave me, or hide from me. And it's all because of her." Stomping off, she didn't even look back to see Ian hang his head, looking stricken.

X Hours later in Amy's room X

Amy sat down in the bed, turning off her lamp as she went. She tried to settle down, but it was hard. She kept thinking about the day and how it had gone so wrong. Dan had come home, and she had wanted everything to be nice and happy. But then her dad had showed up, for only her, and ruined everything. She felt a few tears slide down her cheek. No one had believed her. She felt a little guilty about what she said to Ian, but even though it was mean, it had been the truth. And Amy knew sometimes the truth hurt. She was just about to nod off when she heard a noise. Turning her head to her window, she saw the curtains were fluttering in the breeze that was coming through the open window. She could've sworn she closed it. Getting up tiredly, she closed it again (Or maybe the first time) and made sure it was locked. Laying down on the bed, she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a breathing on her face. She opened her eyes fast, finding a person kneeling above her. She screamed louder than she's ever screamed before.

**A.N: Wow, 1,000 words! And that is awesome for me. I've been thinking, and I've decided that if anyone wants to co-author with me, that would be great. I know it's a new story, and I'm an amateur, but it would be greatly appreciated if someone would like to. Or just help out with ideas, which works too. P.M me if you're interested in either. I want to know y'all's opinion about this. Review please so I can fix any problems. And just some get to know you questions:**

**1: Favourite color?**

**2: Dream place to live?**

**3: Favourite pairing ever?**

**4: Dream job? **

**I'll answer the questions in my next authors note if you guys want me to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! x gives sheepish smile x Sorry, its been awhile, hasn't it? I've been busy with homework and crap, and I have testing this whole week, so I'm very tired. But I'll update now, just for you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The 39 Clues, do you think I'd be here?**

Amy's P.O.V:

"Get away from me!" Amy scrambled to get out of her bed. Ian suddenly rushed into her room, followed by Dan. Dan did a ninja pose. "Where's the danger? I'll go ninja on them!" Ian looked like he was refraining from rolling his eyes. Then he noticed the intruder still standing in the corner, watching them with an air of amusement. Ian walked toward the man menacingly and narrowed his eyes. "So. Arthur Josiah Trent. My my, Amy really wasn't lying." Dan was standing frozen, his grin sliding off his face. "What are you doing here Arthur?" Ian asked. Amy cocked her head. Hearing Ian saying her dad's name sounded alien. Yet she still couldn't grasp that her dad was in the room, standing right in front of her. "Here to see my daughter and son, what else?" Arthur's tone seemed serious enough, but Amy detected sarcasm, and it seemed Ian did too. His eyes were still narrowed, and they never left Arthur's face. "Get out. I will not have you hurt anyone, especially Amy." Amy looked at Ian in surprise. She knew Ian and her were barely friends, just allies really. But she never expected this. Arthur seemed to think it was funny, as he chuckled and said, "Ha, love will not get you anywhere, boy. I know who you are, just as you know who I am. We're both powerful enemies, but you do not want an enemy of me. I did not intend to hurt my daughter, or anyone for that matter. I will leave. Amy, if you want to see me, just call." With those words, and a wink at Dan, Arthur jumped out of the window. After a few moments of stunned silence, Dan said "Uh... I'll just be going." He slipped out of the room, leaving Amy alone with Ian.

Amy wanted to run and follow Dan, but Ian was standing rather close to the door, and besides, she didn't want to seem rude. "What Arthur said- That wasn't-" Ian was tripping on his words. Ian Kabra, the suave, most handsome guy Amy knew, was tripping on words. "What was it Arthur-I mean, my dad, said that wasn't what?" Ian looked like he was torn between things. Finally, he said, "When Arthur said love wouldn't get me anywhere." Amy thought for a moment. It was hard to concentrate though, with what just happened and all. "Oh yea. What did he mean by that?" Ian swallowed. "Well..Uh.." Ian rubbed the back of his neck with hand, which seemed to be something boys did when they were uncomfortable. "I guess he was implying that I was or am, in love with you." Amy turned red. "No no no. I don't think that's what he meant!" She felt very flustered. Her dad could not have meant that. "Are you saying you wouldn't like it if I loved you?" His voice was dangerously calm, even if his face was tinted with pink. Amy turned even more red. "N-no, not at all! I mean.. Ugh, I don't even know what I mean! But you don't love me so it doesn't matter right?" She tried to sound like she wasn't hopeful. She really did not want Ian to like her. It was complicate things further, and they lived in the same house! If it didn't work out, they would have to see each other everyday, and that would be really awkward. Besides, Amy didn't like Ian like that, much less love him. Right? "Yes, I don't love you. That's it.." Ian's voice broke though, which made Amy wonder if he was being truthful. He cleared his throat. "I'll just be going then. Goodnight." Then he left without another word. Amy fell back against her pillow. She knew she was not going to sleep easy tonight.

The next day, Ian made an announcement at the breakfast table, at which Amy was trying so hard not to fall asleep. "Last night, Arthur was here. In Amy's room. Dan and I ran into her room after hearing her scream, and he was there. She wasn't lying." Everyone looked wide-eyed at her. She raised her head. "Thank you, Ian. He came last night, but I don't know what his intentions were." She proceeded to tell everyone the story. Most of the reactions were the same as Amy's. Disbelief, and much surprise. "Look, whatever the reason he was here for, now we know that he IS alive, and that he's out there." Dan said. "Well, what do we do?" Hamilton asked. "We trap him. He said that Amy could call if she needed him, so we use that as our advantage. Amy calls him here and we capture him, then question his motives further." Amy had to admit, it was a pretty good plan. One flaw, however. "But Ian, he's Vesper 1. THE Vesper. Wouldn't he be expecting something like this?" Dan said anything before she could, thinking the same as her. There were muttered agreements. "Well, has anyone else got any ideas?" Ian asked, looking around at everyone. No one said anything. "Exactly." Ian said smugly. She sighed before saying, "As much as I agree with Dan, we have no other plan of action. We can't wait for him to come around again, because it would be unexpected. If I call him here, and tell him where to meet me, it will be easier to catch him. I know it's risky, but it's all we got. Everyone agree?" Her family looked at each other, then nodded. "Good. We start tomorrow then." Then she put her things away, and left the table.

**A**.**N: Another chap done! I just love Amain moments, don't you? I don't really have much to say right now... Except, well, duh, review please! Until the next chapter, goodbye my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**A.N: Wow. Uh... Well, not much to say I guess. It has been awhile, right? Sorry! I got a little writer's block (Ok, a lot..) and I know the "I was busy" excuse is lame, but I've been dealing with grade problems and such, and contest for Band and Choir so yes, busy. x hangs head in shame x But! I got a co-author now, so that will help greatly. Thank you to all who reviewed, and a special thank you to Orange Poppy, my new co-author! Check out her stories when you get the chance, they are really good. ****By the way, this isn't really set before or after a book. The hostages are safe, and Evan doesn't exist. That's all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Are you really gonna make me say it...?**

Amy's P.O.V:

Amy stared at the phone on the table in front of her. She knew the number (which she had gotten from Dan), but for the life of her, she just could not dial it. Every time she picked it up, her nerves failed her, and she put the phone back down.

She jumped when she heard a door slam. Ian walked in, a frown on his face. "Are you going to do this? It's been almost an hour that you've been sitting here."

Amy hung her head to avoid his gaze. "I- I can't." She tried to keep the fear out of the voice, but Ian

Ian sat down next to her. He nearly scoffed as he said, "Why not?"

She pretended like she hadn't heard him. "Why are you in here anyway?" Amy desperately tried to avoid his gaze but failed. Their eyes met for just a second, Ian's eyes searching hers. She glanced a way quickly and suddenly the wall looked very interesting. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy watched Ian. He seemed deep in thought.

"You needed help. And everyone else is busy making a plan to capture Arthur. But we'll never get that far unless you call him. We're all counting on you, Amy."

Amy bit her lip. She knew that everything Ian was saying was true yet the thought of speaking with her father terrified her.

Sighing deeply, she picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number.

Ian started get up, but Amy stopped him.

"Stay."

She hated the fact that her face was probably bright red when the word escaped her lips, but she had a job to do. She didn't have time to get embarrassed by talking to Ian.

The room was deadly silent as the phone rang. On the third ring, her father's voice greeted her ears. "Amy! I was hoping you would call."

Amy swallowed. "Hi dad." She didn't know what else to say, so she waited.

Arthur's voice filled the silence, "By the way, I didn't mean to scare you that night. I just wanted to see you and Dan."

His voice sounded so open, so sincere, but Amy knew she couldn't believe him right now. Not until she knew what he was planning, if anything. With this in mind, she just said, "I know."

She hated that she couldn't trust her own DAD. That wasn't how things were supposed to be. '_Then again, my life isn't what a normal life is supposed to be...', _Amy thought sadly. She had gotten used to thoughts like that, but they still made her a little depressed.

She realized her dad was speaking and she wasn't hearing anything he said. She snapped out of her thoughts enough to hear, "-So do you want to meet there?" She blinked. "Sorry, where?" She could almost hear what she thought was a smile in her dad's voice. "The library. I know it's your favourite place."

She almost sighed, then stopped. She was supposed to be excited to meet him. "Yeah sure! I'll meet you there tomorrow at three?"

Her dad gave his consent, and the call was ended.

The corners of Ian's mouth were lifted slightly as he said, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up...", she murmured, but she wasn't really that annoyed.

* * *

Amy had gathered all the family into the main meeting room. She explained the conversation with her dad and then announced the deadline of their plan.

Dan was the first to speak. "Dude, tomorrow? At three?! That's barely any time!" Everybody else gave their mumbled agreement.

Amy rubbed her temples with her index fingers. She herself did not know how they were going to pull this off. It really wasn't much time. "Look guys, I couldn't call him today and then ask to meet him in a week! He would figure something was up."

The room was quiet. Amy looked around at her family. No one made eye contact with her except Hamilton. She looked at him pleadingly. Hamilton looked a little uneasy but helped her out. "Well...I guess she's right."

Natalie looked around at everyone in annoyance. "Are we just going to sit here? Or are we going to keep working on our 'brilliant' plan?"

That set the Cahills into action. Everyone started throwing in different ideas. Some were genius and others had to be thrown away. But Amy really appreciated all the input she was getting from her family. It was really nice that everyone was trying.

Natalie and Ian were the ones who came up with most of the plan. It was fairly simple and didn't require anything messy. When Amy was to meet her father at the library, Jonah, Hamilton and Sinead (The Library-Team) would watch Amy to make sure no harm would befall her. Amy would walk around the library for awhile, then suggest to walk a trail in a park nearby. The Library-Team would then inform Ian, Natalie and Dan (The Park-Team), of Amy and Arthur's approach. The Park-Team would get into position, wait until Amy and the Arthur were completely alone, and Ian would have to shoot Arthur with a knock-out dart.

Dan had complained instantly about having to be with BOTH Cobras. Natalie had shot him a glare, and told him that if he had a better plan to say so. Dan shot back a glare of his own, but didn't say anything else.

_'Now all we have to do is make it work,' _Amy thought, grimacing slightly.

She had her doubts. Not about the plan specifically, but whether or not the Cahills had the ability to do it. It was one thing to come up with a good plan. It was another thing to come together and make sure that no matter what, the plan wouldn't fail. She kept her doubts to herself though, when Ian looked at everyone and asked, "Anyone have any last minute thoughts? Ideas?"

They all shook their heads except Dan. "You have good aim right?" he asked, looking doubtful.

Ian scoffed. "Of course I do! If you are just going to keep asking useless questions, you are all dismissed."

While the rest of the Cahills scattered, Amy stayed behind to talk with Ian."You really think this will work?" she asked, fingering the frayed tip of her t-shirt.

Ian smiled tiredly. "Of course." He frowned when he saw her uneasy face. "Don't you?"

Amy glanced at her family, "I don't know," she said honestly.

Ian put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It will work," he said gently. He left, leaving a flustered looking Amy.

**Unknown P.O.V** **(A.N: Bet you can guess...It's pretty obvious.)**

In his hotel room, the man smiled. Honestly, he loved his daughter and his son, but did they seriously think that silly plan of theirs would work? They could barely hold a conversation without someone fighting (Mainly his son and that Kabra girl).

Sighing, he turned off his microphone. He would still meet his daughter tomorrow but getting shot with a dart? That would not do.

He grinned as he thought of the ways he could interfere with their plan. Or... He could let them catch him. It didn't sound as if they had anything horrible to gain by it, and it certainly was going to be a valiant effort. His daughter already had doubts. Maybe it would one-up her confidence if he let himself get caught.

Messing with people was so fun.

**A.N: So, what do you guys think? Was it okay for a come-back chapter? I hope so, I tried. Again, give a special thanks to Orange Poppy, who will from now on be helping me write these, so credit will be given to her as well :)**

**I recently just read DoD... I really want to post my rant here, but man, I'm tired. :( If you want to hear my awesome rant, just PM me. I'll be happy to rant to you and you can feel free to rant back :D**

**My new motto for my author's notes: Remember: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**Love all you people out there who follow my motto!**

**Till the next chapter,**

**Universal**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it when people take the time to do that. They ARE my motivation after all :) x tries to guilt all the people who didn't review x **

**Disclaimer: ... :( It makes me sad to type... x scary music plays x The Sentence.. x shudders x **

Chapter 6: Will it work...?

Amy's P.O.V:

All morning, Amy tried to relax. She knew if she freaked herself out, she wouldn't have any chance of fooling her dad.

But even though she knew it, she still wasn't calm.

Her palms kept sweating, her forehead feeling hot. Nothing seemed to help.

She kept having the urge to check the clock, but she knew no time had passed since she checked it five seconds ago. It was only 1:30, meaning she had plenty of time to hang around the house.

Moving from room to room, she never really sat anywhere for too long. It was like a continuous motor running inside her. She wondered if that's what it felt like to be her brother. **(Rapid Fire Crushed, anyone?)**

Passing by the living room, Amy saw everyone setting up their earpieces.

She tapped Ian on the shoulder. "Everything going ok?" He turned, and she saw mini-cameras in his hand.

Amy raised an eyebrow, causing Ian to shrug and say, "What? I thought they would be useful." Rolling her eyes, Amy let it slide. Truthfully, she was glad her family was doing all of this for her. It made her happy that her family was bonding, even if it was over a plan for capturing someone.

Ian searched her face. "Still having doubts?" Amy let her eyes wander over everyone in the room. She shook her head slightly. "No, not anymore."

Following her eyes, Ian asked what had changed her mind. Gesturing to her family, she said, "This."

* * *

At 2:45, Amy made her way to "The Madrigalator", which was the family SUV Dan had come to love. **(Can y'all remember where that's from?)**

Ian was eyeing the car with slight distaste. "What in the name of Gideon is THAT?"

Dan adopted the deep movie voice he always used when saying the SUV's name. "The Madrigalator!" Bounding past all of them, he hollered over his shoulder, "I call shot-gun!"

A small sneer appeared on Ian's face. "I am NOT driving that." Hamilton laughed, jumping into the driver's seat. "Heck, I will!"

Natalie followed behind them, shaking her head at their antics. "You are all ridiculous." Jonah stuck his head out of the backseat door."Yo N-dawg, don't hate!" **(I love writing for Jonah :D)**

Sliding into the seat behind Natalie, Amy heard her hiss, "Don't call me that." Jonah held his hands up in a surrendering pose. Sinead was pressed up against the door, as far away from both of them as possible.

Ian chuckled at her face, while rolling his eyes at Natalie and Jonah. He turned to Amy in disbelief. "This made you believe in the plan?"

Closing her eyes, Amy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yup."

"Good lord..." She couldn't see Ian's face when he said that, but the image in her head was enough. She laughed, and after a moment, Ian's low chuckle joined hers.

Amy heard Dan holler from the front seat, "What are you guys laughing about?" She shared a look with Ian.

They both chorused back, "Nothing!" Catching each other's eye, they continued to laugh silently.

* * *

Ian's P.O.V:

_Library Surveillance Team Report: Amy and Arthur are being watched. So far, no suspicious activity from Arthur. Amy is preparing to ask to walk in park. Get dart gun ready. _

Reading the report from Sinead, Ian signaled to Natalie and Dan. Coming closer, Dan whispered, "Are they coming?" Ian nodded, pushing the dart into place.

He made sure Natalie's gun was ready before going back to his assigned tree. Ian was sure of his aim, but he felt a little safer knowing that if he missed, Natalie would be a good back-up.

Listening for the sound of footsteps, he cautiously looked around the tree. His eyes fixed on the trail, he waited.

Minutes later, Ian heard voices approaching. He signaled frantically to Natalie and Dan, then backed up into the shadows.

He trained his gun toward the source of the voices, his thumb taut on the trigger.

Amy and Arthur rounded the corner, talking about something Ian couldn't identify. His ears ringing, he pulled the trigger.

The dart seemed to fly through the air in slow motion. Ian watched as it found a target.

The WRONG target.

Amy fell to the ground, instantly unconscious. Arthur was alert immediately.

"I know you're out there, Ian Kabra. Show yourself."

Ian stiffened, his back pushed against the tree, thinking fast, _'Please Natalie. Now would be a good time to shoot!' _

He heard a thud, but he didn't relax. He emerged from the tree hesitantly, eyes searching the scene in front of him.

Natalie was on the ground next to Amy. Dan was standing, his eyes blazing. Arthur had Natalie's gun pointed at Dan.

Ian quickly drew his hidden dart, loaded it into his gun, and shot at Arthur. This time, he didn't miss.

"Thanks", Dan said shakily. Ian gave him a quick nod. He gestured to the knocked out girls. "You grab Natalie, I'll get Amy."

Dan picked Natalie up without a word. Picking up Amy, Ian started walking toward the car, Dan by his side.

When they got to the car, Ian lay Amy down in the back, then Natalie next to her.

Ian started jogging over to the library, but instead, met a very worried Sinead, followed by Hamilton and Jonah.

Sinead looked all around. "Did you get Arthur?" Ian glanced back at Dan. "Er, sort of. He's still unconscious in the park.."

While Hamilton and Jonah went to get Arthur, Ian and Dan explained what happened. Sinead shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you shot Amy."

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose!", Ian replied defensively. Sinead ignored him, choosing instead to go help Jonah and Hamilton, who had returned. They half-dragged, half-carried Arthur's body along with them.

Ian snorted. Jonah just shrugged in reply, loading himself and Arthur into the middle seats.

As they pulled off, Ian watched Amy, thinking about what he would say when she woke up.

He knew she'd be furious that he shot her. But she would forgive him when she saw Arthur, right?

Ian didn't even really see the need to question Arthur about his motives anymore. In his opinion, Arthur's motives, whatever they were, had to be bad. Ian had seen Arthur dodge the first dart, which had made it hit Amy in the first place. So really, it wasn't Ian's fault the dart knocked her out!

Arthur had shot Natalie, and then tried to shoot Dan. As far as Ian was concerned, Arthur was evil. Plain and simple.

He flinched when Amy fell against him, her head lolling. Then he grinned, thinking about what Amy would say when he told her this happened.

_'She'll blush like mad', _He thought, pleased that he could make her turn tomato red. It was amusing, he concluded, to see her face redden, hear her famous stutter. The stutter hadn't appeared yet, but Ian knew it was only a matter of time before it did.

He absent-mindedly twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Knowing he had that effect on Amy made him feel... Well, he actually wasn't entirely sure. He had liked Amy, once upon a time. Her eyes had once enthralled him every time he looked at them. Cinnamon hair, falling across her pale face, framing it perfectly.

But that didn't matter anymore. Right?

**A.N: Oh yes Ian, it matters... Anyways! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys liked it! If you guys have any problems, ideas, or even just thoughts about this, let me know in a review or a PM. A thanks in advance for all those that do review! **

**I know this might sound a little creepy but... I love you guys! XD Happy Easter everybody!**

**Remember: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite,**

**Tara (An alias of mine...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Wow, follows and reviews! You guys rock! I really appreciate those of you who took the time to do that for me. It means a lot x sniffs x Anyway! Cheesy moment over! Don't you all just love the Amian? I know you doooo x winks x About Natan. Not entirely sure. There might just be implied friendship. I want to do Natan, but if I do, it will probably be later. Dunno yet. I think I'm going to bring back the Vespers. I know I said I wouldn't but it just seemed like it should go in that direction.**

**Disclaimer: x sigh x Just going through the motions...**

Chapter 7: A Warning

Ian's P.O.V:

Sitting by Amy, Ian was fully prepared for what he would say to her when she woke up. Best-case scenario, he had decided, was for her to over-look his mistake and just be happy he shot Arthur.

Worst-case scenario, he'd get slapped. He supposed he sort of deserved this, so he wouldn't object TOO much if the latter happened.

Ian felt movement, and be looked over to see Amy sitting up slowly. "What happened?"

"Er.." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I might have accidentally shot you instead of Arthur..."

Amy was instantly awake. "You shot ME?! Did my dad get away?"

Ian wasn't going to let Amy know he had almost panicked, so he said, "Of course not! I brought a secret dart with me, and while he was distracted, I managed to shoot him. I may have shot you, but a Kabra always gets what he wants in the end."

Amy rolled her eyes then frowned. "My dad got distracted after almost getting shot? Why was he distracted?"

Sighing, Ian explained how Arthur had disabled Natalie and pulled the gun on Dan. "We were waiting for you to wake up so we could hold a meeting," he concluded.

"How long have I been out?"

Ian shrugged. "A couple of hours."

"Well, I'm up now. Let's go"

* * *

Amy's P.O.V:

As Amy walked into the meeting room, shouts and cries of greeting were thrown from her family. Natalie loftily said loud enough to be heard over the shouting, "I apologize for my idiot brother and his supposedly "good" aim."

Turning to look at Ian, Amy could faintly see a trace of red under his cinnamon skin. Laughing along with everyone else (Besides Ian of course), she took her place at the head of the table.

Trying desperately to change the subject, Ian, his cheeks still slightly pink, said "Focus on the matter at hand. We have Arthur. What do we do about it?"

Everyone sobered up, thoughtful looks replacing their snickering.

Sinead spoke first. "Well, if what Ian said is true, that Arthur almost shot Dan, I think whatever he's trying to do, it's not good."

"Agreed" Hamilton said.

Jonah chimed in, "Word. No one shoots D-dawg."

"While I find your choice of words completely horrid," Natalie said, rolling her eyes, "I agree. A father shouldn't try shoot his own son." She shivered as a memory over-came her.

Dan eyed her with unease. He knew what she thinking about, and it troubled him slightly to see the Queen Cobra scared. He swallowed his discomfort saying "I'm fine guys, really! He didn't get me! And it's just a stupid sleeping dart. It doesn't really matter."

Amy looked over at him. "But he could have shot you, and yes, that matters." She sighed deeply. "We can question him. Find out what he's up to."

Jonah let his gaze wander over everybody. "We can't all question him! There are too many of us."

Amy seemed to realize this, and pondered for a second who should go. "Ian, Dan, Natalie and I will do it." She decided, addressing them directly. "You three were all there when my dad tried to shoot Dan."

They all gave their agreement, and Amy dismissed the meeting.

* * *

**(Gonna do something a little different...)** Dan's P.O.V:

As Dan walked behind Amy, he wondered why they were going to all this trouble. It was just a stupid sleeping dart, after all. It wasn't THAT big of a deal, right?

Dan didn't think so, which was why he sulked silently. He thought that maybe if dad had tried to shoot him with a bullet, well then DUH, he would be concerned. But a sleeping dart?

What really confused him was how his dad had known about their plan. As far as Dan knew, there was no way he could have placed a bug in their house without getting caught. He hadn't even been anywhere near their house since that night he broke into Amy's room.

He was surprised no one had mentioned this. He figured Ian and Natalie would have been suspicious, being the Lucians and all. But they hadn't said anything, so Dan let it go.

Snapping back to reality, he saw that they had reached the room where Arthur was being held.

He didn't really know what he would say to his dad, if he decided to say anything at all. As far as Dan was concerned, he thought they should just leave Arthur alone. He hadn't really done anything.

Brightening, he realized what he could ask his dad. "Hey Amy? Would it be okay if I asked the first question?"

"Sure." She replied, sounding distracted.

Amy pushed open the door, revealing Arthur. He was sitting at the desk they had provided, a smile on his face, as if him being kidnapped was just good fun.

"Ah! Amy, Dan!" He gave them a wink. Dan saw a flicker of a sneer when his gaze passed over Ian and Natalie.

Dan cut right to the chase. "How did you know about our plan to kidnap you?"

His dad chuckled. "Did you really believe I wouldn't bug this place? I knew that after I broke in, you would want to know what I was doing and why. When Amy called me, it just confirmed my suspicions."

"Wait, if you knew then that means... You LET us capture you?" Amy asked incredulously, her face slightly pink with embarrassment.

Arthur shrugged. "I didn't intend to. I had thought about it." Narrowing his eyes at Ian, he said, "Luckily, the Lucian had an extra dart."

Ian gave a smug smile and an intense glare in return.

Natalie lifted her chin like a queen might. "What do you want with us? We have done nothing to you."

Arthur clasped his hands in front of him. "That, my dear, is a matter of perspective."

Dan frowned along with all the others. "What does that mean?" His dad just sat there, smiling pleasantly.

Ian was the first to realize what he meant. "You mean-" He sputtered and tried again, "We haven't done anything to you! It's not a matter of perspective at all! You're messing with our heads. Stop with your riddles."

Laughing, Arthur said, still smiling, "Smart Kabra, very smart. Maybe I am messing with your heads. Then again, maybe I'm not. Ha! You can't really be sure can you? You, specifically, didn't do anything to me. Except shoot me with a dart, of course. But we aren't counting that are we?"

He gave another bark of laughter, which Dan should have felt familiar with. But all it did was send shivers down his spine.

"Stop messing around, _dad." _He spat the word, surprised by his own venom.

"I'm just having a little fun, son! Lighten up!"

Dan shook his head. Arthur was treating this all like a game. "This isn't funny! You broke into our house, bugged it, and then almost shot me! What is going on? You aren't the dad Amy used to talk about all the time. That Arthur wouldn't do this. You aren't my dad."

Arthur looked like he had been slapped. Stricken, he said "Dan, Amy, please. I didn't mean to cause you grief. I actually have a warning."

The Cahills all eyed each other. "A warning?" Amy asked wearily.

"Yes. The enemy you thought you were rid of forever is back. And.. They want me to lead them."

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger! What will Arthur do with "The enemy"? Will he lead them? What will the Cahills think of this? OMIK, exciting! Did I do Arthur okay? I hope so! A shout-out to all who followed my motto! You guys are really awesome, and I hope you found the chapter to be just as awesome!**

**Another shout-out to Orange (poptropica. 1997) who has been a really big help in only a couple chapters' time! Check out her stories if you ever get the chance.**

**By the way, if you need of it, you can contact me through PM and reviews, I don't care which.**

**Remember: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Tara (And Orange!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hi everybody! Reviewers, you are awesome. This story really is inspired by all those who review. So, you all probably want me to shut up so you can finish the cliff-hanger, that hopefully, has been driving you crazy! ;D Or you stopped reading this at "Hi everybody!". It's cool, I get it...**

**I would have updated sooner, but I was away all weekend for a wedding I attended on Saturday. It was awesome, I was the DJ! My aunt is now married! Yay :DDD Love her to pieces. AND I had contest for band (We got straights ones. For those of you not in band, that's the best you can get), so I was busy with that. Busy busy busy...Blah.**

**I figured that when I get my 39th review, if I ever do, then that reviewer will get a special preview of the next chapter, and will probably help me write it! Y'all game for that? I have to actually get a 39th review, so... REVIEW!**

**By the way...Want some Amian? Hehehe ;)**

**Disclaimer: ... x says in one breath really fast x I don't own the 39 Clues or any characters, just the plot! ... :(**

**Chapter 8: Doubts, Decisions, and Nightmares**

Amy's P.O.V: The Cahills all stared at each other in shocked silence.

Ian was the first to recover. "Do you plan on excepting their offer?" He sounded like he was trying to keep a tremor out of his voice.

Arthur looked around cautiously then said, "I have a plan. Promise me you'll listen and not interrupt until I'm done explaining."

Ian sneered. "Why should we-" Natalie cut him off with a glare. "Ian, this might be important. We need to listen."

Amy looked at her dad. "We promise."

"The Vespers want me to lead them, so I thought that I could say yes. But, while I would be "leading" them, I could be feeding the Cahills secret information about them. I could give up valuable secrets, and they would never even know. They wouldn't suspect me, and it would probably drive them crazy trying to figure out who the mole is."

Dan eyed Amy wearily. His eyes seemed to ask her, _'You believe this?' _

Eyebrows furrowing together in a V, Amy looked at Ian and Natalie.

They both shook their heads.

Turning back to Arthur, she said "We need more time to think about this. Talk to everyone else, see what they think."

Her dad looked disappointed. "You know, you can trust me."

Amy frowned, making her way towards the door. "If only."

* * *

_The Meeting Room:_

Sinead was wide-eyed after Amy relayed the news. "He wants to HELP us? Why?"

Amy shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. The real question is whether we should believe him or not"

"It seems a little shifty," Hamilton agreed.

Ian had been pacing this entire time, not even stopping when he spoke. "Shifty? Of course it's shifty! Why would he even try to double-cross the Vespers? That's suicide. And I thought... I thought she was leading them."

Natalie was instantly alert, shaking her head frantically at Ian to stop.

Jonah looked back and forth between them. "Who's she?"

Sighing, Natalie ignored Jonah, asking Ian, "Should we tell them?"

Ian stopped pacing, returning a sigh. "I suppose. They... deserve to know."

Facing everyone, Ian said haltingly, "Natalie and I have been recently doing research of our own. We think, from our findings, that Isabel is part of the Vespers. We thought she was leading them, but after what Arthur said, I don't know what to believe."

"What exactly were 'your findings?'"Dan asked.

"Well, we were always aware of our mother's maiden name, Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth. But we never really payed attention to it until now. Stupid of us really." Natalie says, shaking her head.

"Wow, evil lady, evil name." Dan mused, though his face was deadly serious.

"So.. what do we do? Do we trust Arthur? Or is he working with Isabel?" Sinead rattled off the questions, one after another.

Ian shook his head. "Isabel wouldn't be working with anyone, no matter who. When it comes to Isabel-it's only about her."

"You know this for sure? No doubts whatsoever?" Amy asked, eyeing Natalie and Ian slowly.

Natalie nodded, though Amy noted her hesitation.

Looking back and forth between them, Amy said, "Okay, I'm going to believe you. But if Isabel IS working with Arthur.."

"We will take full blame", Ian said.

Hamilton raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You're really going to do this?"

Amy caught Dan's eye. _'Should I?' _

He shrugged slightly, as if to say, _'Whatever you think is right'_

Squaring her shoulders, Amy faced her family. "We're doing this."

* * *

Ian's P.O.V:

Later, after everyone had long gone to sleep, Ian sat up fast in his bed. He was sweating, gasping for breath.

After he calmed down, he remembered the nightmare he had been having right before he woke. The nightmare, like all the others he'd had lately, concerned Isabel.

Ian hated having nightmares. They made him feel weak, a feeling he hated. He may have changed since the hunt and the Vesper fight, but he still liked to have SOME control of himself.

He had never mentioned the nightmares to anyone, and he planned to keep it that way. Ian knew if he said anything, everyone would look at him with fake sympathy, and that was another thing Ian hated.

Getting out of his bed, he stumbled blindly to the door. He made his way to the kitchen slowly, trying not to run into anything.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw someone was already sitting at the dining table, a book in their hand.

"Amy?"

She turned, and her startled expression relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, Ian! What are you doing up?"

He turned to the cabinet, looking for something to make tea with. "I could ask you the same question. But first, do you have any blasted tea in this place?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Amy's face as she shook her head. "If you really want to know, I was up because I couldn't sleep. Same with you?"

Ian sat down at the table, avoiding her question by saying,"Why couldn't you sleep?"

She waved her hand impatiently. "I'm just a little bit worried. Anyway, did you have a bad dream?"

Cocking his head slightly, Ian said "Of sorts."

Amy still pressed him for answers. "What was it about?"

Ian hesitated slightly before saying, "My mother."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

And there was the fake sympathy Ian hated so much.

"No, you're not." It came out harsher than he intended, causing Amy to recoil.

"I apologize, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just... I don't want any sympathy, real or not. And I certainly don't want anyone to know I have nightmares." He sniffed, not quite used to feeling guilty.

Amy looked unsure as she said, "Whether or not you want sympathy... well, you'll get it from me anyway."

She straightened her shoulders and continued, "I know what your feeling, Ian. I have those nightmares all the time! She killed my parents, and almost killed Dan and I more than once! You think I'm not going to have nightmares? Maybe other people don't really care when they say 'I'm sorry', but I do."

Taken aback by her speech, Ian was silent for a minute.

Then finally, he said the last thing he'd ever expect himself to say. "You're right. I should have known that you would have it worse than me." He flinched. "Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Amy smiled warmly. "I won't tell anyone."

She yawned. "I think I'm ready to go to bed now. Sleep better, Ian. You'll need it for tomorrow."

They both stood up, and as Amy walked out, she gave Ian a slight hug. "Goodnight Ian." And then she was gone.

As Ian stood alone in the kitchen, he said to the empty room, "Goodnight Amy"

Turning out the light, he walked back to his room.

Eventually, he feel into an uneasy sleep, plagued by jade green eyes.

* * *

**A.N: Poor Ian. Sadly, he's fun to torture. x sigh x Anyways, remember, 39th reviewer gets to help me write the next chapter! Wouldn't you all just love that honor? x crickets sound x Oh...**

**That "Plagued by jade green eyes" was a last minute thing I just HAD to put in there. ;) Curse my need for Amian! Grr. It haunts me, yet I love it.**

**Did y'all like the chapter? Amy's sticking up for herself! Go Amy! And what's up with Ian, being all apologetic and stuff? ...Oh wait, that's me. Yea, if I owned the 39 Clues, the characters would be different... But seriously, were they IC enough? I need to know if they aren't so I can fix it. That would be nifty (And yes, I say nifty. Don't laugh!).**

**Remember: Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite.**

**Tara (And Orange!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Oh my goooossshhhh. I am sooo sorry everyone! I know, I know, it's like I died! I meant to start writing this up again as soon as it was summer, but that kinda backfired. I'll try to update more. Forgive meee! This one is going to be kind of short because I didn't have time to consult my co-author, Orange. I promise I'll be better :(**

**Disclaimer: x sighs x **

**Chapter 9: Undercover Agent**

Amy's P.O.V:

Sunlight streamed through Amy's window, waking her up.

Sitting up sleepily, Amy looked over at the alarm clock next to her bed. It read 7:45 a.m.

Amy groaned. Too early.

Pulling the covers over her face, she turned over towards the door to escape the morning light.

The door was promptly banged open, and the covers pulled back, revealing Dan.

"This had better be good." Amy hissed through gritted teeth.

Dan cackled. "Nope! I just wanted to wake you up early!" Still cackling madly, Dan ran out of the room as fast as he can.

"DAN!"

* * *

After sluggishly dragging herself out of bed, Amy took a quick shower, willing the warm water to wake her up.

Going down to the kitchen, she saw Ian sitting at the table alone.

"Hey Ian... Is anyone else up besides you and Dan?"

When he looks up, she sees slight bags under his eyes.

"I think Hamilton went out for a jog." He sounds distracted.

"And what about Dan?"

Ian looked around. "I have no idea. Why is he even up this early?"

Amy shrugged. "I was wondering the same. He woke me up, too."

A tired chuckle passed from Ian's lips.

"If he would have woke me up, he would have found knock-out poison in his breakfast."

Amy started the coffee machine and sat down next to him. "You should lend me some of that poison. It might come in handy later."

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Amy said, "We're going to have to talk to my dad today about our decision."

Ian looked over at her. "The risk we're taking is very big... If Arthur messes up, we're all doomed. You know that, don't you?"

Amy laughed bitterly. "Of course I do. Why do you think I couldn't sleep last night? I barely trust my dad, but this opportunity is a good one. We might never have a chance to get this close to the Vespers."

With a scoff in his voice, Ian replied, "Yes, because we really want to get close to the Vespers."

It seemed to Amy that everyone had lately been on edge, their mood sour, eyes showing signs of fatigue.

She walked out of the kitchen, fearing a reply might start a fight.

Amy sighed.

It really was too early in the morning.

* * *

While drinking her coffee, Amy woke everyone else up.

She figured that if she had to get up early, so did they.

With much grumbling and complaining, mostly from Natalie, everyone filed into the main living room.

"So. I need to know now. Is anyone having second thoughts about our decision to say yes to Arthur?" Amy tried not to sound as impatient as she felt. She just wanted to get this whole Arthur offer over with and out of the way.

Dan was the first to speak. "It's risky. And honestly, how do we even know we can trust him?"

There were murmured agreements.

"It's worth the gamble. If he is truthful, we have a useful spy," Natalie said, rubbing her eyes.

"But what if he isn't truthful?" Jonah asked. The question hung in the air.

"Look guys," Amy said. "We don't have forever to decide on this. All of those in favor say 'I'."

There were mostly grumbles of 'I's.

Amy saw Ian shake his head slowly.

* * *

Ian's P.O.V:

Ian watched as Amy walked to Arthur's room to relay the news.

Most of the group had voted yes to the offer, but Ian was quite sure that was because they were all half-asleep and couldn't care less.

As for him, he voted no. The offer Arthur had given was ridiculous, and Ian refused to believe that Arthur could be trusted.

A small voice in Ian's head whispered, '_Then again, you weren't much better, were you?'_

He squashed the voice down. What did it know anyway?

Amy came back not even minutes later, followed by none other than Arthur himself.

Everyone gasped, and backed away.

Ian shot Arthur a glare. "What is he doing in here?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I was under the impression that since you accepted my offer, you would trust me."

If looks could kill, Arthur would have been six feet under.

"You bloody idiot, we don't trust you!" Ian was nearly screaming, and had jumped up on his feet.

"Are you speaking for yourself, or for everyone?"

Jonah and Dan had to hold Ian back.

Jonah whispered in Ian's ear. "Dude, it's not worth it."

Throwing a look of disgust at Arthur, he pried himself from their grip and stomped up the stairs toward his room.

* * *

**A.N: I know, I know, it was short! The next one will be longer, I promise! So, what do you guys think? Can Arthur be trusted? Or is Ian right? Should I be asking these questions?! Anyways! I will also be updating Through the years too, so if you're reading that story, be on the lookout. Again, this wasn't looked over by Orange, but I still hope it maybe kinda sorta satisfied you until I can update with something better. Thanks for all the loyal people out there who were waiting for this! I love you guys :D**

**The 39th reviewer thing still stands.**

**Remember: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**-Tara**


End file.
